


P is for Phantom/Pranks

by flkeysgal98



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: This was an entry into the Alphabet challange on another site. Title says it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **originally posted on FanFiction.Net**

"Chet! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna kill you!"

A chair scraped on the floor in the dayroom, right before the sound of running feet into the apparatus bay could be heard. Cap looked up to see a cloud of white fly past his office.

Captain Stanley heaved a sigh as he tossed his pen onto the desk. He had handed out assignments to the crew and had headed to his office to work on the stack of paperwork that C shift had left.

Now they were barely an hour into their 48 hour shift, and the Phantom, otherwise known as one Chet Kelly, had already started.

Cap pushed away from his desk and slowly made his way into the apparatus bay. He tried to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come out, but failed miserably, as a snicker escaped. There, in front of him, stood his youngest crew member, covered from head to toe in flour.

"The White Knight rides again!"

That did it. Cap let out the laugh he had been holding in as Johnny ran after the stocky Irishman. Finally, after Cap had composed himself, he called to the two men. "Kelly! Gage!"

Hearing their commanding officer yelling their names, the two men stopped dead in their tracks. Cap strode over to the two men, as the other three, who had been innocently doing their chores, stopped to see what all the yelling had been about.

"Gage, go get in the shower now. The squad can be called out at any time. Hurry it up," Cap said, pointing to the locker room. Johnny didn't have to be asked twice; he ran to get in the shower. Roy followed to make sure his partner could get dressed in a hurry if a call came in.

After the two paramedics had gone into the locker room, Cap turned his full attention back to his linemen, who was studying something very intently on the floor.

"Kelly, when he's done with his shower, you'll clean the latrine like you were assigned, but I am also adding the apparatus bay, since there is flour everywhere. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Chet replied, meekly. He turned to go get the mop from the closet when Cap stopped him, out of earshot of the others. "It was a good prank Chet. Messy, but good."

Chet grinned broadly as Cap turned to go back to his office. The wheels began to turn in his head as he started to mop the apparatus bay.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

A few hours later, while the squad was out on a run, the engine crew began to make lunch. Mike was making his famous friend chicken and Marco was helping him by cutting up the veggies for the salad. Cap was in his office, still trying get through his paperwork and Chet was sitting at the table, eating chocolate that had been left on the table.

"Chet, you realize we are going to be eating in a few minutes, right?" Marco asked, setting the salad on the table.

Chet took another piece of chocolate before answering, "Yeah, I just wanted to eat some before Gage gets back."

"Why?" Mike asked, turning away from the chicken long enough to glance at the lineman.

"Why? Because I want to aggravate him, of course," Chet replied matter-of-factly, eating another piece of chocolate.

Marco and Mike both rolled their eyes at Chet. He just grinned and grabbed the last piece out of the box as the squad backed into the bay. He popped it in his mouth as he heard the squad doors close.

Chet's smug look on his face changed the minute Roy and Johnny walked through the door. Instantly, Chet jumped up and ran to the sink. "Aw man! My mouth is burning up!" He began splashing cold water in his mouth.

Johnny began to laugh uproariously. "What the hell is so funny Gage?" Chet asked angrily.

Johnny couldn't even answer for a full two minutes; he was doubled over in laughter. The others, besides Chet, who was still washing his mouth out, were shooting looks at each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

Once he was able to breath, Johnny wiped the tears away before replying, "A little Tabasco sauce and a syringe goes a long way."

"Your dead Gage!" Chet spit out, racing for the younger man. Johnny took his leave and ran out the door, heading for the back of the station. Chet followed, still wiping at his mouth furiously.

About that time, Cap walked in to get a fresh cup of coffee. "What was that all about?"

The others, who had up until this precise moment, had managed to keep from laughing, now started laughing loudly. Marco was the only one who was able to answer their commanding officer, "Johnny decided to retaliate on the "White Knight" incident this morning. He put Tabasco sauce in one of the chocolates that Chet was eating."

"How did he manage that?"

"He said a syringe. You inject it into the candy. He tried it once with garlic extract, but forgot about it, and ate some. But he held restraint and left them this time for Chet."

A moment later, Gage flew by the door, Chet hot on his heels. "Just another day in paradise," Cap replied, smiling.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was after dinner that the Phantom tried to play a prank on his pigeon. The operative word was tried; the pigeon managed to stay out of harms way.

The squad got called out on a run, leaving the engine crew to clean up the kitchen. Marco and Mike were washing and drying the dishes and Chet was cleaning the table off while Cap put the dishes away.

They all finished their jobs when Marco opened one cabinet to get a glass. All at once, he heard a noise, right before being showered with glitter.

"Oh man! Chet! I'm going to kill you!" Marco roared, shaking the multi-colored glitter off the best he could then chasing after the hapless Irishman. Chet ran through the bay as the squad was backing in. He rounded behind the engine, leaving Marco behind as Roy put the squad in park. Roy and Johnny got out of the vehicle, noticing the very annoyed Hispanic fireman.

Johnny giggled slightly before asking, "What happened?" He noticed Mike keeping a slight distance, smirking at Marco's predicament.

Marco leveled a glare at Johnny as some more glitter fell to the floor. "I'm gonna kill Chet! I think this was meant for you, mi amigo."

From behind the engine, Chet yelled, "Hey Tinker Bell! Where's you're wand?"

"Su carne muerta! Espere hasta que le agarre!" (Your dead meat! Wait until I catch you!) Then Marco took off, flying around the engine.

Cap came out of his office and he glanced at his two paramedics and engineer. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Chet decided to recycle one of his tricks," Mike replied, grinning.

Cap sighed deeply before asking, "Which one?"

"Two words, glitter bomb," Mike answered, causing all of them to crack up. About this time, Marco rounded the corner of engine, still brushing glitter out of his hair. That did it. The others lost it.

"I forgot about this one. How's it going Tinker?" Johnny asked, barely able to breathe.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, amigo. Remember the White Knight?"

"Oh, right," Johnny replied, not laughing for a moment. Then he snickered, "Tinker, I think Peter is looking for you!"

"Okay Gage, leave the man alone," Cap replied. Then he looked in Marco's direction. "Hey Marco, what did you do with Chet?"

Marco stopped brushing his hair to snicker. "I got him back. He's in the shower."

All of a sudden, they could hear Chet yelling from the latrine, "Aww what the hell? Marco, I'm going to kill you!"

Marco laughed out loud as the others watched him. "I got him back for the glitter but good."

"What did you do Lopez?" Cap asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Chet came out of the locker room, dripping green water behind him. Johnny and Mike lost it. They were leaning against each other, laughing loudly and barely able to breathe.

"Who are you supposed to be Chet? Kermit the Frog?" Cap and Roy lost it. With all five of his friends laughing, Chet was ticked off.

"Its not funny! I have to go shower again! KoolAid in the shower head is so un-original," Chet grumbled, heading back to the latrine.

"Well, neither was the flour in the bed," Johnny called after him.

All they heard was the door slam as Chet went to shower again. The others went into the day room, still laughing.

"Oh man Marco! That was great!" Roy said, getting five cups and the coffee off the stove. They all reached for a cup and poured coffee for themselves.

"My nephew had me keep a packet of Kool-Aid in my locker for an appropriate time. After the glitter, I knew it was the perfect time," Marco said as a small shower of glitter fell to the table.

"I think we have a prank war going now."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was time to turn in when the next prank was played. Cap had called a lights out and the five other men began their nightly clean up. Marco turned off the TV, Chet picked up the empty bowls as Johnny put the chairs back at the table. Roy was washing the dishes Chet was bringing him as Mike was drying.

Cap went to his office to tidy up before the following morning roll call. He got involved enough that he didn't hear his men troupe off to the dorm and latrine to get ready for bed. As soon as he was done, Cap grabbed his turnout gear and headed for the dorm. He pulled down his sheets as the others entered the room.

As soon as everyone was in their bed, Cap turned the lights off. He was exhausted and sleep was beckoning him. He slipped into bedrelishing the thought of laying his head down on his pillow. When he pulled on the sheets to pull them up, it was as if he had hit a brick wall. His tired mind didn't register the problem at first. He continued to yank on the sheets, getting more ticked off as each minute passed.

"Oh my God! What the hell?" he exclaimed, anger mixing with exhaustion as he continued to fight his sheets. When he heard snickering from a bed or so over, Cap's brain went into gear.

"Kelly! You are on latrine duty for an indefinite period of time! Understand?" Cap barked, stopping the snickering.

"Yes sir," cam the meek reply from his lineman's bunk.

"Good, now come remake my bed or I'll add chores," Cap ordered, getting out of bed and turning the light on. Chet got out of bed and meekly remade his commanding officer's bed.

As soon as he was satisfied that Chet had not done anything else to his bed, Cap turned the lights back off and got back in the bed. "I hope this serves as a warning to anyone else who thinks short sheeting your commanding officer's bed is funny."

"Yes sir," cam four replies.

Satisfied that all knew his position, Cap punched his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The next morning dawned clear and bright, the night before blissfully quiet, no calls coming in. When the morning tones went off, Cap was the first up to reply to HQ.

"Mike, your turn to make the coffee."

Mike yawned and stretched mightily before replying, "Yes sir." He put on his bunker gear and went into the kitchen.

Chet was the last one up, afraid to even go near Cap. He put his bunker pants on and began to make the beds in the dorm. Cap felt bad for his snapping at his lineman the night before.

"Chet, you don't have to pussyfoot around me. I didn't mean what I said last night. You will have latrine for the next three weeks, but that is all."

Chet's head snapped up when he realized what Cap was telling him. "Thank you sir."

"No problem Kelly. Now go get a cup of coffee."

Chet scurried out of the room, feeling much better, leaving Cap in the dorm. "Now I get to have a little fun," he said to no one in particular.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Station 51 was kept busy most of the day, only getting to come back to the barn for about twenty minutes of down time. But during that time, Cap was able to set his personal prank up for that night.

Ten o'clock rolled around and Cap ordered lights out, like he always did. He again went to his office, to finish his reports so he could leave after the shift change. Unlike the previous evening, he was listening for his men to scurry off to bed. As soon as the last one left the day room, Cap made his way to the dorm. He turned down his bunker gear and turned the lights off.

He began to giggle silently as he heard his men begin to groan in exasperation when they realized they had all been targeted. Chet and Marco, being the shorter of the six, had their beds short sheeted. He could hear Marco begin to lay into Chet, telling him that short sheeting was a very juvenile prank to play.

"But I didn't do it! See, my bed is short sheeted too!"

"You think that's bad? I have flour in my bed," Mike complained, getting up and brushing powder off of his clothes.

"Oh yeah? Try chocolate sauce in your pillow!" Johnny whined, tossing the offending pillow aside and heading to clean the sticky liquid out of his hair. Mike followed, having to shower to get the white powder off of himself. Chet and Marco followed, still arguing over whether Chet short sheeted the bed or not.

Once they were out of the room, Roy's head popped up from across the brick barrier. He looked down to see Cap doubled over in laughter. "Do you think we pulled it off?" Roy asked, giggling.

Cap sat up, daring to look at the door that led to the latrine. "Yes, I think we pulled it off Roy. I won't tell if you won't."

"I won't, I don't want their revenge if they find out," Roy replied, laying back down in bed.

Cap laid down, hearing his men as they returned to bed a few minutes later. He smiled, realizing that he still had it in him. His sleep was the sweetest that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike, Marco, Chet and Johnny eased back into the locker room, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?!" Mike asked looking at his co-workers in disbelief. He still looked like an old man from all the flour that was covering his hair. Poor Johnny had chocolate sauce still dripping down his face.

"Oh yeah, you heard it, because I did too!" Johnny responded quietly, stealing a look through the door again, watching his partner and his captain climb back into their respective beds. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it! Cap and Roy were the ones who were behind it!" Marco exclaimed, sitting down on the bench in the locker room.

During the exchange, Chet had been thinking, something that usually was dangerous for Johnny. But this time, his pigeon would be helping him, not on the receiving end. Chet got a devious look in his eyes, one Johnny knew all too well. He motioned for the guys to follow him to the furthest lockers in the back of the room, so as not to be overheard.

"Hey guys, I got a great idea." He and the others huddled around as Chet explained his plan.

"That's fantastic Chet!" Johnny exclaimed quietly, but conveying the thought on everyone's mind.

Chet rubbed his hands together. "Then lets do this quickly, before they get suspicious."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was a rare night for the guys, as neither the engine nor squad had any runs. They all six woke up refreshed the next morning when the tones rang throughout the station.

"Chet, your turn to make coffee, pal," Cap said sleepily, standing and putting his bunker gear on as he stretched. The others were already doing the same.

"Sure Cap," he replied, sliding into his gear before heading to the kitchen.

The others filed in a couple of minutes later, Chet having the cups on the counter and the coffee almost done. Mike went to the front door to retrieve the morning paper as Marco made cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

Maintaining their luck from the night before, the station did not get any calls while the men consumed their morning treat along with their morning buzz.

"Ahh, now I feel more human," Marco sighed, patting his stomach before heading to the sink to start the dishes.

"Me too," Johnny added, sliding his dishes into the sink and getting a glass of milk.

"I'm going to go change before we get any runs," Roy said, giving his dishes to Marco before he headed out the door.

"I think I'm going to do the same," Cap added, following the senior paramedic out of the room.

The remaining four men waited until they heard the door to the locker room open then close behind the two men.

"This should be good! They have no idea what's going to happen," Mike said quietly as he and the others snuck through the apparatus bay to listen in at the door to the locker room.

"I still can't believe we pranked them last night Cap," Roy's voice filtered through the door. They smiled as they heard him add, "That was a fantastic idea!"

"I know pal, thanks for being my silent partner. Those twits never knew what hit them or who did it to them, for that matter," Cap responded, smiling as he and Roy headed to their lockers to get their uniforms.

The two men could hear the faint noise as they opened their doors and knew what was going to happen next, but their reflexes were a tad too slow. A huge cloud of glitter filled the air and the room.

"What the hell?" Cap exclaimed rather loudly as the glitter rained down on him, turning his hair silver. He glanced over to DeSoto and saw him sporting the same look. "I don't know Cap, but I think we've been had," Roy stated, trying to brush the sticky glitter off of his bunker gear.

The four "pigeons" couldn't hold it in any longer outside. All of them laughed loudly as Chet pushed the door open and they ran into the room.

"What happened guys?" Marco asked, trying to hold his laughter back but failing miserably.

"Looks like they messed with the wrong people. I guess Tinker Bell was mad or something," Chet answered, trying to keep a straight face. One look at his captain, covered in sparkling glitter had him giggling like a school girl.

"I'm guessing you were just an innocent bystander in all this Junior?" Roy asked rhetorically, giving his partner a pointed look and a long suffering sigh. He should have know the four men would find out who pranked them, but he didn't expect them to find out and retaliate so fast.

"What do you twits have to say for yourselves?" Cap asked feigning anger, as he and Roy began shaking the glitter out of their hair. Watching the shimmering pieces float to the ground, like pixie dust, caused a fresh round of laughter in the four men involved.

"The station that pranks together, stays together Cap," Mike responded, trying to keep a serious look on his face, but failed miserably

"That it does Mike, that it does," Cap replied, laughing along with his men. What a great bunch of guys. I'm truly a lucky captain, he thought to himself as he watched Chet and Johnny needle Roy about his predicament. He saw Mike and Marco beginning to clean up the remnants of the glitter bomb.

As they all shared in another round of laughter after a few more Tinker Bell comments, he began to get dressed for the day. Yes sir, I am a lucky captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - And so, dear reader, our story ends here. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
